


My Place Or Yours?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon can't sleep. Neither can Trip. (07/29/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: No beta, all stupid mistakes are ones I should have caught and will curse myself for at a later date. This is my first try at A/T, enjoy  


* * *

"I just can't get you out of my head" Archer said to his reflection and gave himself a smile. "No, that sounds just shy of stupid." He shook his head and straightened his shoulders, and tried again, "You are the first thing I think about." Romantic, he thought, but cheesy. He might as well try, "I forgot my number, can I have yours?"

He stared at his reflection and with a sigh, turned off the lights. He walked into his bedroom and looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw evidence of one. The bed was made for one; the table was set for one, the dishes on his counter, enough for one. He muttered a curse and threw on a pair of sweats.

He found Porthos asleep on the couch and gave his head an affection filled scratch. "I'll be back in a bit, buddy." Porthos opened one eyes and his tail gave a sleepy wag. Jon touched his head to his pets and rubbed his ears. "No wild parties while I'm gone." He gave Porthos a last rub on his ears and left his quarters.

He roamed the corridors of his ship without a destination in mind and thought about his crewmembers. What were they dreaming about? Was he the only one taking a 2:00 a.m. stroll? Was he the only one dreaming about what he didn't dare ask for?

Jon realized he was close to the mess hall and decided to see if anyone else was up. Maybe, he thought, there would be someone to take his mind off his troubles. He walked to the far corner of the room that was close to the view ports. As always the view of space called for his attention and he lingered for a minute, thinking back on the voyage. He turned at the sound of his name.

"Jon, what are you doing wanderin' around this late?"

He turned with a smile, "I could ask you the same Trip, and I doubt your answer would be any better than mine."

"Suppose so." Trip replied and motioned for Jon to join him. "Have a seat, I was just admirin' the view."

Jon sat down in the chair next to Trip and they watched the stars speed by. After a few minutes he turned to Trip, "Don't you have the early shift today?"

Trip nodded, "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep, lot on my mind lately, you know. Why are you up so late?"

"Your answer isn't any better than mime, in fact it's the same, too much on my mind, can't sleep." He said and turned back to the stars. "And for some reason I have cheesy pick up lines stuck in my head." I know the reason all right, he thought, can't get you out of my head Trip.

"Like what?" Trip asked, a boyish smile on his face.

Jon kept his eyes on the stars, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Trip laughed," How 'bout, 'I lost my phone number, Can I borrow yours?'"

Jon gave Trip a pained look, "That's bad" he said. "If were going for bad pick up lines, how about, 'Did falling from heaven hurt, because you must be an angel.'"

Trip groaned and said, "I wouldn't even use that line!" He looked at Jon. "You won't hate yourself in the morning, we'll sleep until noon.'"

"Did that one work?"

"No, unless you count a slap as workin'." Trip chuckled and picked up his glass and took a long drink, his attention back to the stars.

Jon's mouth went dry as he watched the muscles in Trip's neck work. Blood rushed to his groin and he thanked every god around for loose sweats.

"Did ya' ever have San Francisco's finest hit you up?" Trip said and continued without waiting for an answer, "I can't tell you the number of times I heard 'I'd buy you a drink, but then I'd be jealous of the straw'"

"Me too." Jon said under his breath and imagined Trip's mouth wrapped around his cock. Trips head bobbing up and down his shaft, sucking him like candy. Jon held back a groan and shifted in his seat. He had to get out of here before his embarrassed himself further. Jon tried to think about mundane things, but the image of Trip on his knees wouldn't be chased away.

He heard Trips indrawn breath and he tried to make up an excuse to explain his erection. "Trip, I, it's the-"

Trip cut him off and leaned in close and rested his hand on Jon's thigh. "A boy scout is always prepared huh Jon?" he asked, "You brought your tent."

Jon let out a shaky laugh, and placed his hand on Trip's, not daring to believe Trip was interested. "I-I never thought you, all the girls Trip, you never let on."

Trip kissed Jon lightly, "You mean Natalie? Actually a Nate, and Joanna was Joseph. I just changed the names to protect the innocent." He said and let his hand wander up to caress Jon's erection. "You know that outfit looks great on you," he kissed Jon's ear, then whispered, "it would look even better rolled up in a ball on my bedroom floor."

Jon reached up and caught Trips head in his hands and pulled him into his lap for a possessive kiss. Jon groaned as Trip's lips parted under his own and his swept his tongue inside, tasting Trip for the first time. His head spun as his body responded, his cock rock hard in an instant. Jon's put every bit of himself into the kiss, telling Trip how he felt without words.

Trip moved until he was straddling Jon's and ground his erection against Jon's. The feel was electric, like a shock down the center of his body. Trip tugged Jon's shirt up and pushed it as far as it would go. He broke away from Jon and trailed kisses down Jon's chest until he found a nipple. His tongue traced wet circles around it and he took it into his mouth. He applied gentle suction and traced the other nipple with his fingers, delighting in the moans he wrung from Jon.

"Trip-oh God, I -Stop, someone may walk in." Jon panted as Trip's mouth drove him wild. He placed his hands on Trip's ass and thrust up, pulling Trip down onto his erection at the same time. "Fuck!-That feels so damn good" He said and groaned as Trip lightly bit his nipple.

Trip pulled away and smiled. "I'm not stoppin' not now, maybe never.' He sent Jon a look that bordered on mischievous and slid down Jon's body until his knees touched the floor. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Jon's sweats and freed Jon's erection. He held Jon's cock in his hand and reached out and licked the bead of precum off the tip.

Jon was watched, mesmerized, as Trip tasted him. Without a thought he thrust up, wanting to see Trips mouth closing on him. " Don't tease me damnit!" He said, his breath hissing out through clenched jaws.

"Is that an order?" Trip asked. "Aye Captain, no teasing." He licked Jon's cock down to its base and ran his tongue around Jon's balls before taking the large cock into his mouth. Trip applied suction and forced his throat to relax. Jon's cock slid to the back of his mouth, before he pulled back. His head bobbed up and down, his tongue pressing on the underside and wrapping around the head. He felt Jon's balls tighten and he pulled away.

"Scoot down," Trip said and pulled Jon's sweats and underwear down past his hips. He looked up at Jon and held his hand up, "Suck on my fingers like I'm sucking on your cock." He waited until Jon took his hand and then returned his attention to the straining cock.

Trip almost lost control as the wet heat of Jon's mouth closed around his fingers. Trip never lost his rhythm and after a few minutes pulled his hand away from Jon. He pushed Jon's legs apart and pulled him a little farther down. His slid his hand under Jon's ass and his fingers found Jon's entrance, gently he pushed his fingers against the opening, waiting for Jon to get used to the feel. Tortuous minutes went by as Trip slowly pushed his fingers all the way in. He heard Jon's shuddering breath and felt hands tangle in his hair.

"Fuck! Trip, don't stop." Jon said, his voice hoarse. "Don't fucking stop!"

Trip chuckled around Jon's cock and bent to his task with renewed enthusiasm. He wanted Jon to come in his mouth, to swallow all that cock could give him. He applied more suction and thrust his fingers hard into Jon, and found that magic spot. He felt Jon's balls tighten as he pushed him over the edge. Trip pulled back and settled his mouth around the head and sucked hard, wringing a guttural moan from Jon. He lets Jon's come fill his mouth before swallowing, and then licked him clean.

"No need to be jealous of a straw anymore, is there?" Trip said and smiled. He moved and back done next to Jon. "Are you gonna' make me breakfast in the morning?" He joked, bringing up the corny pick up lines again.

"Sausage?" Jon asked and wrapped his hand around Trip's neglected organ.

Trip moaned and thrust into Jon's hand, "My room or yours?"

Jon leaned over and ran his tongue along Trip's lips. "Yours, it's closer."


End file.
